


Only in my free time

by sepherim_ml



Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Spy, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a good spy, but during a mission, while he is trying to copy the intel he needs on a flash drive, he gets caught. He needs to get rid of the flash drive soon, and his best option is slip the flash drive into the pocket of the cute guy he has just met at the party (and with whom he had a very hot make out session). That was the best (and worst) mistake of all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye on the warnings - I'll add something more as we go! XD This is my first J2 that I've ever posted on LJ.

**Genre:** Action, p0rn  
 **Prompt** : written for [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnkink_meme**](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/)  ([original prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/44194.html?thread=10757538#t10757538))  
 **Word Count:** ~ 2030 (this chapter)  
  
  


Jensen hates fundraising parties, he hates wearing suits and he hates playing gooseberry for Chris. Also as a rule, Jensen doesn’t kiss strangers at parties.  
  
But, he lives for breaking his limits so, yeah, he’s wearing a suit rented for the occasion, he’s being convinced by Chris to let him be on the guest list and he has spent almost half hour playing buffer between his friend and that stupid chick he was after.  
  
And he’s  _definitely_  kissing a stranger against a wall, near to the hall, where all the other guests could see them if they approached the gardens.  
He’d met the other man fifteen minutes earlier,  _Jared_  was his name, and he is funny, smiley and hot. Very hot.  
  
When he entered the hall, Jensen had been glancing up from the martini he was drinking, trying to remember why Chris was his friend. God. When Jensen’s eyes landed on the other man, he gasped for breath. Jared was stupidly tall, had cute dimples surrounding the brightest smile Jensen had ever seen and his floppy hair seemed to dance around his head, completely ruffled up.  
  
It was hard not to notice him, and while Jensen was staring at him, the other man looked at Jensen like he was the only one in the room. Jensen felt like he was, that gaze so intense that he felt like he was melting under the scrutiny.  
He briefly thought that the terrible night could go in an exciting, different direction, with him pressed between the hot stranger and the nearest surface, but he dismissed it quickly, positive that that Greek God would never give a damn about poor Jensen.  
Obviously he’d thought wrong because he came over to Jensen and started to chat him up, smiling the whole time, killer dimples on display. Jensen was instantly captivated.  
  
The connection between chatting and kissing while pressed up to a wall isn’t very clear in Jensen’s mind, but it happened and he would be the last to complain about it.  
  
Jared’s lips were firm and soft at the same time, and he took his time sucking a mark on Jensen’s throat. Under normal circumstances, the idea of carrying a mark of somebody else on his body would drive Jensen crazy, but Jared’s lips felt too good to push away.  
  
Jensen moaned as Jared pushed against him, letting him feel his erection pressed against his thigh. Jensen wanted nothing more that to be on his knees, working his way past the zip fly on Jared’s expensive trousers.  
  
“Jared…” he breathed out.  
  
Jared’s interest was pulled away from Jensen’s throat and back to Jensen’s lips, sealing them in a bruising kiss. Jensen opens his mouth immediately, eager to continue, arching his back to plaster his body against Jared’s.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Jensen.”  
  
“Not beautiful,” Jensen protested between kisses. “I’m handsome.”  
  
Jared chuckled against his lips. “Beautiful.”  
  
He was about to return to kissing him when Jared’s whole body tensed up. Jensen looked at him with a lost expression.  
  
“Is everything all right?”  
  
Jared moved away, his smile completely lost. He seemed to be listening to some invisible voice that Jensen couldn’t hear… what the hell? Of course Jensen hooks up with some kind of weird psychic.  
  
“Jared?”  
  
Jared returned his smile, but the cheeriness didn’t reach his hazel eyes. He kissed the top of Jensen’s nose.  
  
“I need to go to the bathroom. Will I find you here when I get back?”  
  
Jensen nodded stupidly, uncertain of what reaction he was supposed to show. Before he could say anything, Jared re-entered the hall, leaving him behind, all flushed and horny, completely alone.  
  
“What the hell just happened?”  
  
  
*  
  
  
 **Rebuilding Asset 55%**  
  
  
"Come on..."  
  
 _“Aren’t you too eager to get the mission finished?” A voice slurred into Jared’s ear. “Are you horny, Jaybird? That guy in the hall is that hot?”_  
  
Jared rolled his eyes to the sky. “Stop it, Mayhem.”  
  
 _“I’m just saying…”_  
  
Jared snorted and looked at the monitor, helplessly. His three minutes were almost over, and that stupid program didn't manage to download all the Intel to his flash drive yet. Okay, he was running late, but how he could say no to a make-out session with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen? Still, he needed to think about the mission first, then to sneak out of the party without being noticed. Or maybe he could convince Jensen to sneak out with him and go back to his hotel room, so he can have him spread out on his bed. Mmh, that was an interesting plan.  
  
 _"Two guards are on their way to the office."_  
  
Jared pressed his index finger against the earpiece almost groaning in frustration. "How much time?"  
  
 _"One minute, maybe less."_  
  
 **Rebuilding Asset 71%**  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Jared pulled his semi-automatic from his belt, small and compact, and checked how many bullets were left from the shooting on the first floor earlier.  
  
 _"You have twenty seconds. Abort the mission."_  
  
"I can do it, Mayhem."  
  
Jared could hear the footsteps and the small talk; maybe one of the guards was a little drunk, because one of them had a high pinched voice. He aimed at the door and, as soon as the first man stepped in, he was dead on the floor. The second one pulled out his gun, but Jared was faster and he shot him in the chest.  
  
 _"Nice shot, Jaybird."_  
  
Jared got back behind the computer, but the download was still stuck at 95%. He tapped the fingers on the desk, restless, then, before he could avoid it, he began tormenting his tie. He hated attending social events like the party downstairs, but that was his job and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
He’d been changing names, clothes and identities since he was 23 years old, when Captain Jeff Dean Morgan recruited him from the University of Texas. He dropped out of University and began his training as an operative agent of the CIA. He had been working there ever since.  
  
That night, Jared's cover was a wealthy man attending a fundraising party in the Welling mansion. Even if Jared had to use a suit as a cover very often, he still never got used to it. He was a typical Texan guy, comfortable only in his t-shirt and jeans. He didn't feel like himself, but, well, he wasn't himself in that moment, he wasn’t Jared, he was an alias.  
  
 _"Marc? Marc? What's going on there?"_  
  
Jared's head snapped up, ready to fight back in a second, but nobody appeared at the door. He approached the guards on the floor, checking them and he finding an earpiece in the ear of one of them. Great. Just, great. It wasn’t his lucky night, apparently.  
  
"Damn."  
  
 _"What is it, Jaybird?"_  
  
"This one has an earpiece."  
  
 _"Oh-oh, more guards are on their way."_  
  
Jared gets back at the computer.  
  
 **Rebuilding Asset 100%**  
  
"Done." He pulled out the flash drive and he put it in his pocket. "Where do I go?"  
  
 _"Take the stairs, Jaybird. They're taking the elevator._  
  
"If I take the stairs..."  
  
 _"You'll end in the hall, I know. Mix up among the guests or whatever and get in the garden. I'll be waiting for you in the van, like we planned. Move it!"_  
Jared ran to the stairs, hearing a whole set of footsteps running towards the office. A guard spotted him and took a shot but Jared ducked and started running as fast as he could.  
  
"They saw me, Mayhem. I need a way out." He breathed out.  
  
 _"Damn, Jaybird."_  
  
The party was still as crowded as it had been when he left it ten minutes prior; still the same boring people, still the same ridiculous conversations.  
In order to get out he needed to cross the entire hall, and, hell, he was being spotted and he was stupidly tall, a feature of his body that unfortunately couldn't go unnoticed.  
  
He screened the crowd then, and suddenly he smiles. His eyes land easily on pretty lips and a bored expression.  
  
"Don't worry, Mayhem. I've got the perfect plan."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jensen hated these types of parties.  
  
He felt like a penguin with that stupid blue steel on. The only two people he knew left him alone as soon as they’d arrived and he occupied his time drinking all the things that passed under his nose.  
  
Well, Tom’s absence was justified, it was his parent’s party after all, so he had to entertain the guests. But Chris?  
  
Chris was chatting with that chick he followed, and Jensen could hear his laugh from across the room. He was clearly having a good time, the traitor, and Jensen hated him for it.  
  
He couldn’t believe he actually accompanied Chris to the ridiculous party, having convinced Tom to put them on the guest list, and then, as soon as he saw tail, Chris turned his back to his best friend. He didn’t have long to be pissed. As soon as he thought about Chris’s stupid flirting, he earned the attention of the hottest man in the hall, Mr. Sex-God who later left him alone, pressed against a wall.  
  
Great.  
  
Jensen turned to drink, trying to cast out Chris' laugh. He was considering ways to sneak out of the party and be able to return home, have a beer and watch the last match on TV.  
  
He turned around, determined to go home, when he collided against someone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
But then, there he was again, and Jensen made fool of himself almost spilling his martini on him.  
  
"It’s you," he breathed out. He tried to be angry with him, really, but he unconsciously licked his bottom lip just looking at him.  
  
Jared’s eyes followed Jensen’s tongue and he smiled. "Hi."  
  
"I thought you had left." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. Jensen wanted to smack himself. Jeez, did he really say that aloud?   
  
"I did not. I'm glad you didn't either. I’m sorry for earlier."  
  
Jensen felt his heart flutter at that statement, the anger instantly gone, replaced by a warm feeling in his chest. "Well, you came back."  
  
"Well, it was hard not to," Jared smiled. “Not when I know who I have left behind.”  
  
The stranger is stunning, but there was something about him, something more intriguing, more appealing. Maybe it was his behavior, the way he moved, the way his stature was imposing upon the other guests… there was something about him that made him stand out of the crowd. The thing was, Jensen was completely head-over-heels for him, and they had just met.  
  
Then Jared went weird again. He began to look around, wary, and his face lost its smile and relaxed features. "Listen... do you want to go somewhere? Outside, maybe?”  
  
Jensen widened his eyes, but before he could say anything, Jared was dragging him outside, with an arm around his shoulders, leading him to the gardens.  
  
"Look, if you’re..."  
  
There was a guard a few feet away, with a scary face, he seems upset, whispering over his earpiece, and Jared tightened his grip, leaning over Jensen's ear.  
  
"Are you here alone, Jensen?" Jared whispered in his ear. "Or are you with the blond guy?"  
  
"The bl- Chris? Nono," Jensen replied quickly. "We're friends and he has other... interests."  
  
Jared's lips sealed his protest with a bruising kiss. Jensen felt his knees get weak, and he wrapped Jared in a hug, trying not to fall.  
  
"Jared, what..."  
  
Everything happened very quickly, after that. The guard looked up and he looked directly at Jared, Jared left Jensen’s arms and pushed him against some old man. By the time Jensen got up on his feet, Jared was gone, and so was the guard near the window.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jared slammed the car door closed. “We can go, now.”  
  
Chad started the vehicle and looked at Jared. “Well? Why are you so late? I tried to contact you over the earpiece, but you didn’t answer.”  
  
Jared relaxed in the front seat. “I have to throw it away. They caught me.”  
  
“Fuck! Where is the flash drive?”  
  
“They didn’t find it.” Jared smiled, pulling a list of names out of his pocket. “I need you to track down a man named Jensen Ackles.”  



	2. Chapter 2

Since Jensen had returned home late and with an enormous hangover, he hadn’t really thought to undress himself before slipping under the covers of his comfortable bed. Instead, he’d managed to toe off his shoes, remove his jacket and loosen his tie seconds before stumbling onto the couch, where he collapsed, face down.  
  
As soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep immediately.  
  
When he woke up, Jared's face floated in his mind, with his stupidly tempting lips and killer dimples. Jensen groaned against the sofa cushion. What a perfect way to wake up: hungover and with his mind automatically drifting to the humiliation he’d endured the night before.  
  
No doubt Chris will make fun of him for the next ten years. Yeah, 'cause only Jensen could go to a fundraising party, make out with an Adonis and end up being dumped twice by that same-said Adonis all in the span of thirty minutes.  
  
Jensen made an abortive attempt to sit up, only to groan again when the pain ratcheted up in his head; he chose instead to stay still.. Damn, sleeping on his couch after drinking too much wasn't the best idea Jensen’d ever had.  
  
But, then again, Jensen wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. For some strange reason, he had only bad experiences with guys and all his relationships ended badly - especially his last one, and Jensen had passed the last half of his waking hours drinking all the beers Chris had bought for two weeks.  
  
That was it, maybe  _Jensen_  was the problem. He was always catnip for badwrongbad relationships. But last night’s was an all new low; it was the first time he’d had a relationship end before it had even begun. Well, maybe it was for the best, better to spare himself a future heartache.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He couldn't even have an innocent, or not so innocent, make-out session with a guy, without him turning out to be a completely crazy person.  
  
Jensen massaged his temples trying to soothe his headache. Alcohol was supposed to make things better, but by the end of the night - or the beginning of a new day, since it was almost dawn - Jensen felt worse.  
  
Jensen continued to massage his temples and this time managed to get to his feet.. It was just after four in the morning, so plenty of time to take an aspirin or twenty, crawl into his actual bed and sleep three hours before trying to get up for work.  
  
He stumbled a little, walking uncertainly until he reached the door of the bathroom and pushed it. The light made him squint but that was just as well; no way he wanted to look at his disastrous face in the mirror. Still, the light made his head ache worse and he opened the cupboard above the sink to grab at the bottle of aspirin.  
He shook out two pills and swallowed both in one go, hoping that by the time his alarm went off, he’d feel good enough to get at least a few hours of sleep before going to work.  
  
Jensen closed the cabinet and winced as he got a look at his reflection. Great. Hello, zombie. He looked like a zombie, with his pale sleep-deprived skin, bags under his eyes, hair spiked in every directions and crinkles of the pillow scarring his left cheek. Oh, yes, very handsome. A very handsome zombie.  
  
No wonder Jared had left him. He wasn't  _that_  crazy, after all. Being stuck in a relationship with Jensen, according to all his exes, was like getting on a rollercoaster without a safety bar for all the awesome sex, then, waking up one day to find yourself with someone boring, like an empty box of chocolates.  
  
Jensen sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool mirror. Eyes closed, he tried to delete Michael's words from his brain. He should have paid attention to Chris when he’d called Michael an asshole, but Jensen had  _wanted_  desperately to believe in him and in their relationship.  
  
Desperate. Yeah, that summed him up perfectly.  
  
"Such a loser," he whispered. In that moment of self-pity, he realized something else too; his eyes hurt – yeah, he’d forgotten to take out his contact lenses. Another great choice.  
  
Looking around the counter, he searched for his lens case and solution when something caught his attention.  
  
Blurry though his sight may have been, there was no mistaking the human-shaped shadow standing in the doorway. Still not certain of what he was seeing, Jensen only stared at the stranger’s reflection in his mirror.  
  
"What -" Jensen started only to stop as the men took another step.  
  
The reality of his predicament became alarmingly clear when the man, with his face covered raised his hand Jensen froze. Oh, fuck. There was a mysterious man in his house, in his bathroom, and he was pointing a gun to his back.  
  
"Hello, pretty face."  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"It only took you two hours."  
  
Chad scoffed but didn’t answer. He parked the van as near as possible to the entrance of the building and killed the engine. "If your hottie lives in a rented apartment registered under the name of the owner, it's not my fault."  
  
Jared didn't answer, but only rolled his eyes. Even considering their assets, Jensen Ackles' information wasn’t easy to find. He got out of the van, checking that his gun was still secured in the case: Jensen didn't look the type of person that attacked strangers, even if Jared woke him at 4.30 a.m., but he liked to be prepared.  
  
Thinking about Jensen, Jared smirked. Oh, plush lips, cheeks slightly covered in stubble, green eyes... in other circumstances, Jared would have Jensen over the nearest available surface, ready to be ravished, kissing the life out of him while his hands wandered below the belt.  
  
It was a shame that Jared hadn’t met Jensen under different circumstances.  
After fumbling with the lock, he took the elevator to the third floor, but when he got closer to Ackles' apartment he slowed and pulled his gun. He gripped the handle and thumbed the safety before aiming it at the slightly open door.  
  
The apartment was a mess, like someone broke in and tried to find something desperately. Fuck. Fuck. He inspected the apartment, but there was no one.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Just great."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jensen was absolutely terrified.  
  
He’d had a lot of awful days in the past, but, damn, this was the worst day ever. Nothing could compare to this.  
  
Jensen took a deep breath and rested his head against the cold wall, legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them in a desperate attempt to get himself as much comfort as possible. Why was all of this happening to him?  
  
The kidnapper – jeez, he didn't really have any other name to call him – asked him where the flashdrive was and Jensen had no idea whatsoever what he was talking about. In the end, Jensen was taken from his apartment, after witnessing a very angry man smashing every single item he came across. Jensen regretted that his crappy apartment was in a crappy building where people pretended that nothing happened behind closed doors and thin walls, otherwise things would have gone differently and Jensen wouldn't have ended up with a gun pointed to his temple, shoved in a black vehicle and brought to an abandoned warehouse where his kidnapper started asking about stolen flashdrives and undercover agents.  
  
Jensen's terror should have been clear, because the kidnapper quickly realised that he didn't have any idea of what he was talking about. And that’s how he’d ended up where he sat now, in a dark room, while his kidnapper and his 'friends' talked about tortures and how they would pull the truth out of him. Literally.  
  
Jensen started shaking. Tilting his head forward, he pressed his forehead on the tops of his knees, eyes closed, trying to cast out everything. No, this wasn't real. He was still in his crappy apartment, reading one of his spy novels, drinking a beer and eating frozen food, alone as always. He’d give anything to be there now, listening to his neighbours screaming at each other, or the geek teenager from the second floor playing his off-pitch oboe.  
  
Lulled by his illusions, he was only just beginning to relax when the door opened. Jensen looked up, shattered.  
  
"Come on, pretty boy, time to chat."  
  
"I swear, I have no idea –"  
  
"Cut the theatrics. I hate whiny babies." His kidnapper had a tattoo scarring his face from forehead to jaw, but it was his hand that Jensen stared at with wide eyes: his gun is again aimed to Jensen, finger tensing on the trigger, ready to shoot. "That flashdrive can bring the whole organization down and my boss is not happy. You don't want to know what my boss can do to pretty boys like you, so it's better if you talk."  
  
"I –" Jensen voice died, swallowed up by tension. "I –"  
  
Suddenly, Tattoo Man opened his eyes, surprised. Without a word he collapsed to the floor, the gun slipping from his hand, the impact sending a stray shot to bounce off the concrete.  
  
Jensen curled in on himself, arms over his head when a familiar voice cut through his panic.  
  
"Damn. That wasn't planned."  
  
A tall man was standing in the doorway, his vest on and a gun with a silencer held high. Jared. The same tall man who had pushed Jensen against the wall at the benefit and kissed the hell out of him.  
  
Jensen’s mouth opened and closed, soundless. "What –" he finally managed. His eyes darted from the dead man to Jared, unsure of which one was scarier; if a  _dead man_  or the  _crazy maniac_  that Jensen had made out with only hours ago. "I –"  
  
Jared stepped into the room, the dimples that Jensen had found cute hours earlier were gone, ghosted in a face that hunted Jensen's fantasies for a couple of boring hours during the fundraiser. His movements were determined, he didn't falter when his foot nudged the dead body, maybe checking if he was really dead or what, and walked towards Jensen with his gun still in hand.  
  
"Are you okay, Jensen?"  
  
Did he really ask  _that_?  
  
But Jensen remained mute, Jared had to drag him to his feet, take his arm and pull him behind, muttering something under his breath. Jensen had trouble listening to him, his ears seemed to have cotton in them, so thick that Jensen couldn't figure out what was happening. He just let Jared tug him around, desperate to believe in him. When he realised how stupid that was he stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, just a second before another shot rang out.  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jared was faster and pushed Jensen against the wall. The bullet struck the corner where Jensen had been only seconds before. Jared got off a couple of shots, before pressing his back against the same wall.  
  
"Jensen!" Jared looked at him with a worried expression.  
  
He still had the gun in hand, pointed to the ground, and Jensen couldn't look away. A gun. Oh God.  
  
"Jensen! Look at me!" with his free hand, Jared shook Jensen, trying to gain his attention. But Jensen didn't avert his eyes from the gun, glassy and wide. He looked so helpless, so vulnerable, and Jared felt like a vermin for getting Jensen involved in this mess.  
  
Sighing, Jared secured his grip on the weapon in one hand and gently, careful not to startled him, he raised the other to caress Jensen's jaw with tenderness. Sliding his fingers beneath his chin, he turned his head until he was facing him.  
"Hey, Jensen," he called with soft voice. "It's okay, I'm here and everything will be okay now. I'll keep you safe."  
  
Jared's promises or maybe his gestures snapped Jensen out of his shock. He pushed Jared away angrily.  
  
"Who are you? Who the fuck are you?"  
  
Jared took a deep breath. That wasn't going be easy.  
  
Jared was trained to resist any kind of pressure and to protect his identity and he always considered himself loyal and strong enough to endure any kind of torture to protect his secret. Then, a single encounter blew his entire cover up and circumstances forced him to reveal his identity to a guy who he’d met less than 24 hours ago. The same guy that he involved in a kidnapping and almost got tortured, all Jared's fault.  
  
But Jared needed Jensen to stay calm, to stop looking at him like he was the enemy and start to cooperating with him. The last thing either of them needed was for Jensen to hyperventilate and faint, not when there were still a couple of people that wanted to kill them.  
  
And, on top of that, Jensen really needed to tell Jared where the damn flashdrive was. As soon as Jensen provided the correct location, he would be safe and Jared would end his mission with success. Oh, and Jensen would be out of danger too. He really needed it.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"Jensen," he took a deep breath. "Relax. I'm Jared and I'm with the CIA. I'm not the enemy, I'm not crazy, I'm here to help you."  
  
Jensen shook his head, his eyes full of mistrust. "What? No. What? CIA? You're –"  
  
"Listen, I know that right now you're pissed, but I need you to cooperate with me here. Cooperate."  
  
"Cooperate?!" Jensen passed a hand through his hair. "Are you out of your mind? I have nothing to do with you, with this or whatever you're after!"  
  
Jared tried very hard not to snap. "I'm not asking you to shoot people. I'm asking you not to freak out and make such a big fuss right now or –"  
  
Another shot, this one hitting closer than the last. Jared moved Jensen swiftly, pushing him against the wall and extracting his gun, firing to the source of the shooting. Jensen pressed against Jared's side, raising his hands and arms for cover.  
  
"Stay close!"  
  
Jensen gripped his vest, letting out a half high-pitched scream, muffled against Jared's chest, and held tight. Jared shot his last bullet, then, grabbing Jensen, he ran to the nearest exit. He won't have Jensen in danger again.  
  
In the car, safe for the time being, Jensen still pressed against him, shaking slightly, Jared pulled him close and sank back against the seat. He caught Chad’s eye in the rear view mirror and nodded. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' as the car continued to speed them away from eminent danger.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Jensen, Jensen."  
  
Jensen looked at Jared's hand over his knee, but he felt dull, unbalanced, but more strangely, he was accepting the comfort of this stranger who barged into his life, messed it up, saved him blazing guns like a freaking Statham movie (to put on the to-do-list: never watch a Statham movie again). Now Jared helped him out of the car and brought him to a van (really, lame) where another agent arrived just then, armed. Jensen held to Jared instinctively, but the agent reassured him that Chad was with them, no worries.  
  
Yeah, sure. No worries.  
  
In that moment, Jensen was looking at Jared's warm hand, trying to calm his nerves and not freaking out. The danger was - partially - over, but Jensen felt like his body was one, naked nerve, ready to snap at anytime.  
  
"Hey, if you want we have some soda in the back," added Chad from the front seat while he maneuvered the van through traffic. "Or a tranquillizer gun, if needed."  
  
Jensen shot him a death glare, completely missed by the other. He wanted to ask where they were going and if they were supposed to do something about the bodies in the warehouse or whatever, but really, his tongue was tangled.  
  
"Chad, not the time for your idiot comments," Jared rebuked. The agent was in the back with Jensen, both of them surrounded by high-tech equipment and  _other_  guns. Jared's eyes looked at Jensen again. "No one is going to shoot you."  
  
"That's – That's good to know."  
  
"Well, I saved you so it’d make for a shitty rescue just to kill you afterwards, right?" He joked. Jensen didn't find it hilarious. When Jared realised that his humour was far appreciated, he sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened to you. This wasn't planned. I slipped the flashdrive into your pocket at the party but I thought I could retrieve it half an hour later, but they held me much longer. When I arrived to your apartment, it was too late."  
  
"Wait a sec, you  _slipped the flashdrive_ , the same flashdrive that those crazy sons of a bitch were going on and on about, in  _my pocket_?"  
  
"Yeah. It was an extreme move, I don't usually go on missions and involve civilians, you know? But you were the perfect distraction –"  
  
"He's not usually that much of an idiot," added Chad.  
  
"Chad, you're not helping."  
  
Jensen seemed not to notice Chad’s comment. " _In my pocket_?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"See? He's in shock."  
  
Jensen checked the pockets of his pants, but there was nothing there.  
  
"The pocket of your jacket," clarified Jared. "You're telling me that the flashdrive is still in your pocket?"  
  
Jensen nodded. "The same jacket I tossed before collapsing on the couch!"  
  
"In your apartment?" Jared ran his hands into his hair. "The same apartment that was – you're joking."  
  
Jensen snorted. "I'm not that funny."  
  
Chad laughed. "He's a spitfire, I like him." He turned the wheel. "So, next stop, Casa Ackles?"  
  
Jensen didn't answer. The fear - or the shock, whatever - he felt before was completely wiped out from another feeling: blinding anger.


	3. Chapter 3

The remainder of the drive to his apartment, Jensen was on edge. That edge was made edgier at the sight of the mess that welcomed when he arrived home; his heart sank in his chest. The lock was destroyed, all his belongings were scattered on the floor, even his furniture was wreck. While there was nothing fancy about his apartment, everything was bought in convenience stores and second hand shops, it was still  _his_ home and now, he felt violated and vulnerable as he walked through the remains.  
This was crazy.  
  
People that Jensen still didn't understand anything about nearly destroyed his house and all of this because they thought he was Jared's accomplice. A CIA's accomplice?  
  
This was crazy. Did all of this happen because Jensen had the amazing idea to make out with a stranger? Of course, given his track record, it stood to reason that when a hottie wanted to kiss the life out of him that same hottie would turn out to be a secret Bond agent.  
  
He was one step away from freaking out and despite the adrenaline that left his hands shaking, Jensen had enough self-respect to have his mental breakdown in private and not in front of Sexy Agent over there.  
  
And he would have succeeded in having that nervous breakdown in private had it not been for Jared’s comment: "Where's the flashdrive?"  
  
Jensen snapped.  
  
"What do you mean 'where's the flashdrive'? Can you just try to be a little more sensitive? Or did the CIA train you like killing machines?"  
  
Jared ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to make this less traumatic for you. The sooner you give me the flashdrive, the faster I'll be out from your life. Of course, we need to set a few rules regarding your involvement tonight and you need to give a deposition, but –"  
  
"I'm so sorry to have been such a hassle," replied Jensen sarcastically. "Do you think it was fun being handcuffed and kidnapped from my house by some mysterious people who continued screaming at me, that I have to hand over an imaginary flashdrive.” He raised an accusatory finger at Jared. “A flash drive that YOU slipped in my pocket?” He paused a moment, struggling for breath. “They thought I was your accomplice, Jared! When you showed up they were about to torture me for information!"  
"I'm sorry for that!" Jared repeated. "It wasn't planned, it was shitty for me to involve you, but I had no choice."  
  
"YOU! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Jensen screamed in rage. "I was happy with my normal life, until you came and screwed everything up!"  
  
It was a lie. Jensen lived a much too quiet life, bordering on boring and uneventful. He didn't have much contact with his family, very few friends, a boring job, no real hobbies - no cool hobbies anyway - and his non-existent love life. None of this, however, was a good reason to be thrown into a spy movie.  
  
Before he could even think about his actions, Jensen grabbed Jared by his vest, intent on punching him, but there was something in his face that stopped him. Or something in his own mind. He wasn't a violent person, he lived a pretty calm life and his colleagues at the coffee shop could tell anyone how quiet he was, focused on his job and…  
  
Jared's stormy eyes were exactly like Jensen remembered from the party, ever-changing from hazel to darker tones, with his pupil starting to swallow his irises, and not cold and collected like Jensen saw in the warehouse. Jared the Guest and Jared the Spy. Two different people that Jensen had problems trying to put together.  
  
Jared grabbed his hips, digging his fingers in Jensen's crumpled clothes, and kissed him, hard and breathtaking. Jensen widened his eyes for a brief moment, but the next he was pushing his tongue into Jared's mouth like a starving man, his whole body almost shaking with need.  
  
Jared pushed him against the nearest wall, just next to the half-closed door. Just as eager, Jensen started to tug Jared's vest, longing to free him from the whole getup and pass a hand over his six pack abs the guy was probably hiding underneath.  
  
Luckily, Jared understood soon enough and moved his hands to strip himself of the vest and tossed it down. When he pulled open Jensen's shirt – ripping off a couple of buttons from their holes - he had to interrupt the kiss, but only for a brief second.  
  
Jensen moaned when Jared's hand palmed his cock through the slacks.  
  
"Fuck, I cannot wait, fuck," Jared rasped, teeth tugging Jensen's bottom lip and his tongue mingling with Jensen’s. "I need to fuck you. Right now."  
  
"I'm not –" Jensen let out a moan. Jared had opened his slacks, letting them fall mid-thigh, and palmed his cock through the boxers. "I'm not saying no. Fuck me."  
  
Jared let out a growl more animalistic than human, sound so full of need that it could only signaled that he was as desperate as Jensen. He made him feel less slutty; 'cause adrenaline could have made him a whiny, screaming kid, but whiny  _and_  slutty? Tomorrow Jensen will be dying in embarrassment.  
  
"Lube."  
  
"It's in the bedroom." Jensen licked Jared's chapped lips. God, he really would love to wrap his lips around Jared's cock and suck him, but right now, he wanted to be fucked, even against the same wall his back was pressed.  
  
"Shit." Jared moved away and for an instant Jensen thought that Jared was going to blow this up; instead, Jared raised two fingers and pushed them against Jensen half-opened mouth. "Suck them. Suck them well."  
  
Jensen obeyed immediately. He grabbed Jared's wrist with one hand, looking directly into Jared's eyes while he wrapped his lips around the fingers, mimicking a blowjob.  
  
"You're –"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"You're –" Jared's words died into his throat. Hot. Fucking hot. Scorching hot. So fuckable. Jensen was one step away from making Jared explode.  
  
He moved the fingers in and out in Jensen's mouth, his cock had never been so hard, still constrained in his pants, but, damn, those lips, wrapped around his fingers, were killing him. Sex didn't come easy to a man like Jared; with little free time, he had no time anymore. Still he managed, but none of those times had been with a 'protegé', and he definitely wouldn’t do anything unprotected, but for Jensen he’d make an exception.  
  
Jensen just passed the worst night of his life, for sure, and Jared had enough sense to admit that most of his reactions were adrenaline fuelled, this slutty offer of sex included. Jared, trained by the best, should be the one to stop him and say 'no'. Every instinct in his head told him to stop this. But he couldn't.  
  
The idea of turning Jensen down was... no, Jared pushed his fingers in Jensen's mouth, watching in wonder when Jensen didn't stop staring at him with those green eyes begging to be fucked.  
  
"Enough."  
  
The fingers came out in a pop and Jared maneuvered him against the wall, scrambling to pull off his boxers and quickly undressing himself in the process. Jensen turned and pressed his hands open against the wall, bending over and tilting his ass up, in a not-so-subtle invitation. Seeing him this available nearly made Jared come right then and there; he applied pressure around the base of his cock, trying to delay the orgasm. There was no way that he wouldn't blow his load anywhere but in Jensen's twitching hole.  
  
He circled Jensen's hole with his slicked fingers before inserting the first one and pushing it deep. Jensen's sharp intake of breath made Jared stop abruptly. Kissing his neck, he moved his free hand up and caressed his flat belly.  
"Relax love,” Jared coaxed. “Slow burn and then blinding pleasure, I swear."  
  
The second finger went in with more difficulty, but Jensen did a great job taking it and relaxing his internal muscles.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"No, you're not." Jared kept scissoring him, circling the hole with the tip of his thumb. "But you will soon."  
  
"Jared!"  
  
"Shh, patience."  
  
He crooked one of the fingers, enjoying the feel of Jensen's hole clamping around it and again when he pushed his ass back, literally fucking himself against Jared's fingers. And that was it.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jared's cock was huge, but Jensen took it like a pro, moaning loudly, heedless of the still half-open door and the neighbors that could hear him making slutty noises. It was sort of exciting, actually, knowing that people that lived in his same building had to listen him when he was at his most vulnerable, getting pounded by a virtual stranger against the wall of his messed up apartment.  
  
A kind of revenge against the people that didn't help him when he’d needed it.  
  
Jensen let out a half scream when Jared pounded his prostate. "Harder! Harder!"  
  
"Beg me nicely, Jensen. Come on."  
  
"Please! Please, harder!"  
  
"Jensen, you can do better than this."  
  
Jensen closed his eyes. He begged for it since he kissed Jared, but that wasn't enough.  
  
"Please, Jared! Please, please, I want you to fuck me harder! Harder! Fuck me harder!"  
  
Jared was finally giving him a hard pounding, fucking in and out with such harsh thrusts that Jensen was thrown forward, forehead almost colliding with the wall. He spread his legs as much as the clothing pooled around his ankles allowed and applied more weight on his hands and arms.  
  
When he came he almost blacked out, feeling the wetness of Jared's come painting his inside. He was pretty sure he let out another scream, in the process, 'cause his throat felt numb and sore. His legs started to give out and only Jared's arm wrapped around his waist saved him from collapsing to the floor.  
"Where's the bedroom?" Jared panted into his ear.  
  
Unable to answer, Jensen merely pointed one finger in the right direction, yelping when Jared scooped him up as if he weighed nothing.  
  
Jared gently placed him in the bed and removing his shoes and his remaining clothes, he disappeared into the bathroom. He re-emerged from the bathroom with a damp cloth and sat on the edge of the bed, carefully cleaning the come between Jensen’s legs. Jensen smiled weakly, relieved that Jared had the strength to do that and he rolled in the covers. His heart was pounding in his chest almost as hard as it did while Jensen was being fucked.  
  
The adrenaline started to leave his body, making him feel numb and shaky. Jensen dug his hands under the pillow, hoping that Jared didn't notice them trembling. The events of the night played in his head; the fundraising party, the kidnapping, Jared and his shining armor, Jensen getting fucked...  
  
As he started to come down, Jensen once again started to feel like the same, old Jensen, the one whose entire existence was boring and now that the 'great ordeal' was over, he could get back to his old life with the regrets of not being able to handle the crisis better.  
  
Jensen was an organized person, he used those skills to maintain control and order, lessening his constant fear of the unknown. It wasn't a surprise if he handled the crisis of the night the way he had.  
  
But right now, Jensen wanted someone to hold him. Order and control had been shattered and he no longer felt safe in his apartment, not anymore. Not when the lock was still picked and the furniture were screwed up.  
  
It was almost 8 a.m. and Jensen was supposed to get to work by 12 p.m. He could still sleep a little, but the idea of closing his eyes now was out of question.  
  
After tossing the cloth in the bathroom, Jared returned to the bedroom. "I'll close the door with a chair and as soon as possible I'll have it changed by the agency. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Don't go." Jensen spilled the words he wanted so badly to ask. They came out weak and muffled and he didn't offer to repeat them. God, Jared must think he was such a whiny, schizophrenic child.  
  
But Jared didn't laugh or joke. He left Jensen alone in his bedroom but Jensen could hear him move about. Minutes passed, and then he came back, this time undressing himself until he was only in boxers and slipped under the covers. He spooned behind Jensen, wrapping him in his arms.  
  
"I'm staying. Nothing bad will happen to you. I swear."  
  
And that was all Jensen had needed. His eyes drifted shut as he felt Jared’s hold tighten.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jensen Ackles was a dirty slut, but Jared felt like a drug addict in front of the best, tasty dose of freshly-cut heroine. He could easily grow attached to the mind-blowing sex, Jensen's orgasmic noises, the tight and hot hole clenching around his cock. But also, Jensen’s eyes flashing daggers at him when he was angry, his plush bottom lip trembling in front of the danger, the passion he put into kisses.  
  
Jensen was dangerous and Jared needed to get away from that temptation immediately. He looked at Jensen's back and slide quietly out of the bed. When Jensen didn’t stir, he was immediately thankful for the years of CIA training and how to move soundlessly. He quickly put his clothes on, walking towards the messy living room slash kitchen: Jensen's apartment was still a mess and Jared felt guilty when he picked up Jensen's discarded jacket and retrieved the flashdrive.  
  
He hesitated a moment before grabbing a piece of paper and writing his number. This was exactly what his superiors warned them not to do during the training; this kind of involvement could be the end of his career, even without taking into account the infinite complications. Jared crumbled up the slip of paper with one hand. He didn't need all these problems, and probably Jensen wasn't even worth it.  
  
Or, if he was, Jared was swimming in even more murky waters. The point was, he didn't want to know and to fall into temptation.  
  
He looked at the door of Jensen's bedroom, still silent and dark. Jared's legs twitched and his self-control faltered. He ended up smoothing down the crinkled slip and added a  _'Call me anytime'_  under his number, with a capital J as a signature.  
  
The door lock was already changed, thanks to Jared's call to Chad a couple of hours earlier, and Jared felt less useless, less the coward and less a complete idiot for leaving the apartment and Jensen behind.


	4. Epilogue

Weeks had passed since Jensen last saw Jared. The kidnapping and everything that had happened afterwards didn't make the news and his life went on just like always.  
  
Chris fucked and left the chick he was desperately after and which - indirectly - was the beginning of Jensen's tribulation, and Tom invited Jensen to another benefit. Jensen refused. The suit he’d rented for the fundraiser was the only good suit he’d had and it was a mess, and after all he didn't really want to go there anymore. He worked harder in the coffee shops, picking shifts anytime one of his colleagues wanted cover, hoping to save enough to rent another place. For the moment Jensen was living at Chris' apartment, and now that his friend was out on tour with his country gig, Jensen was essentially alone.  
  
He found Jared's number in the kitchen when he woke up, but never called. He guessed his exes were right: Jensen was a good fuck, but he had a vibe of being the worst boyfriend material ever. Even that stupid number was mocking Jensen:  _'thanks for the good fuck, if you're still traumatized and since I'm an awesome agent, I can counsel you'_. Or, at least, it was what Jensen read in that 'anytime'.  
  
Two agents, including Chad – Jared's partner – came the day after to collect his deposition and Chad, against his other colleague’s judgment, informed him that the retrieved flashdrive was from an important mission against the mob and Jensen had done a great job. He felt pity in his eyes, so Jensen didn't really believe him; it felt like he knew what Jensen did with Jared and was somewhat making excuses for him.  
  
The last shift was almost over and Jensen rubbed a hand on his back, sore from the too-long day spent with bitchy customers and crazy coworkers. It was almost 10 p.m. and Jensen couldn't wait to curl up in his bed with a good book until he could succumb to sleep.  
  
The door opened and closed, Jensen turned towards the entrance, ready to welcome what would be the last customer of the night, but he froze. Rendered speechless, his mouth opened and closed wordlessly, flabbergasted to see a soaked wet Jared making his way to the counter, a warm smile on his face.  
  
Jensen looked down, to his feet. He was half temped to ask Jed to serve Jared instead, but he remembered that his coworker was already changing his clothes. Damn.  
  
"Jensen."  
  
Jensen hated coincidences. Jared picking the coffee shop where Jensen was working? Worst coincidence of all.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He risked a glance to Jared. He looked as good as ever, with that dimples deep in his cheeks, a half-smile on his lips and that kissable face that made Jensen’s heart do little flips.  
  
"First of all, did you lose my number?"  
  
"Coffee?" Jensen asked, ignoring the question. Jared's question surprised him and he didn't really know what to answer.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Jensen filled a cup and pushed it towards Jared. Before he moved away, Jared blocked him, grabbing his wrist and holding him in place. "So, did you lose it?"  
  
"What –"  
  
"My number. I didn't receive your call."  
  
Jensen shrugged. "Do you care?"  
  
"If not, I wouldn't be here."  
  
"You have my number for sure. You should be the expert in collecting data and information and doing –“ Jensen paused. “Well –  _other_  things?"  
  
"And other things," Jared tilted his head to the side. He didn't let go of Jensen’s hand and the cup remained discarded on the counter. "I was in Canada in these past few weeks, and I thought about swing by as soon as I hit town."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Jared nodded but before adding anything else, Jensen's coworker arrived, already changed into his normal clothes. "Oh, you're with a customer."  
  
"He's leaving." Jensen snagged back his hand, reaching for a cloth to pass into the tables. "I'm closing up, Jed, see you tomorrow."  
  
Jed looked dubious, but let it go, on his way out he flipped the 'closed' sign on the door, waving one last time. Jensen went out from behind the counter to bus the other tables but he heard Jared chuckling behind his back. "So, I'm leaving."  
  
"You don't want to drink your coffee and it's almost closing time, so, yeah, you're leaving." He didn't want to sound so bitter, but he did and he hated it.  
  
"Jensen –"  
  
"I'm fine. Your friends came to collect my deposition and they told me you saved the world, so –"  
  
Jared moved so fast that Jensen went from bending over a table to wipe away a coffee stain from the surface, the next moment he was flipped over and Jared’s lips were smashing into his. It was hard and messy and full of need and want and curled Jensen’s toes. He sucked in a long breath and moaned when Jared cupped his cheeks with his big hands, angling his head for a better position and suddenly their kiss wasn't all that messy, but filthy, tingling, perfect in its own way and went straight to Jensen's dick.  
  
Jared pulled away slightly, catching his breath, and damn, he was exactly as Jensen remembered from that first night they’d met, all those weeks ago: tangly hair, deep dimples, lust-filled eyes, a warm smile... so out of Jensen's league.  
  
"I don't want to be your one night stand," he blurted out instinctively. "I hate it, even if everybody thinks I can’t be in a relationship." He was giving too much, too soon, and that had always been his problem.  
  
To his utter surprise, Jared laughed. "Really, Jensen? If I was looking for a one night stand, things would have gone differently." Jensen shot him a death glare. "Well, I wouldn't be here, for starters, asking you to go on a date with me."  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"True,” Jared said, voice husky as he moved in closer. “I got distracted," he whispered and kissed him again, this time softer and sweeter. "So, do you want to go on a date with me, Jensen Ackles?"  
  
Jensen blinked, his insecurities getting hold of him again, but Jared looked so honest and his expression was without signs of mockery. "For real?"  
  
"I'm not the best match you can get, but I'm free tonight and you're closing the coffee shop. I think it's a good prelude for an awesome night. Especially if you drop that surprised expression and kissed me again." Jared chuckled, amused. "Or you can listen to all the reasons why you should say yes and make out with me. And, trust me, I will make you change your mind."  
  
"I'm no one."  
  
"You're Jensen. I read your file, but I’d rather know about you from you and your sexy mouth," Jared pressed his thumb against Jensen's soft bottom lip. "And you don't need to put out tonight. I'm a Texas gentleman and all, I'll woo you first."  
  
This time, Jensen cracked a smile. "Texas?"  
  
"San Antonio born and bred," Jared returned serious. "I'm just Jared with you, no spy games."  
  
"And only in your free time."  
  
"Is that a yes I'm hearing?"  
  
Jensen kissed him.


End file.
